


Starry, Starry Night

by CaptainAwesome242



Series: It’s the Simple Things in Life Like When and Where [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Dorks in Love, M/M, Stars, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: Dusk is Jim’s favourite time of dayDusk could easily become Leonard’s favourite time of day too





	Starry, Starry Night

Dusk is Jim’s favourite time of day.

A time when the heat of the day has lost its oppressive intensity but the cold edge of the night hasn’t set in yet.

A time to remember the day passed or to look forward to the night ahead.

A time for the first and brightest of the stars to make themselves known in the darkening blue of the sky.

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” Jim comments, his eyes not leaving the night beacons.

He is sat reclined on a blanket, propped up by the arm extended out behind him. Beside him is Leonard lying on his back, one arm acts as a pillow while the other rests across his stomach. At their feet is the basket containing the remnants of their picnic. A little old fashioned, but the two of them are old romantics at heart.

“Yeah,” Leonard replies quietly. His eyes flick lazily between the twinkling dots, connecting constellations and drawing maps in the sky.

“You know what else is beautiful?” Jim asks, a cheeky glint in his eyes as he glances at Leonard.

Leonard rolls his eyes even as a faint blush tints his cheeks.

“What?” He indulges.

“The moon.” Jim gestures to the glowing rock with a tip of his head, “The planets. The rest of the galaxy. I fucking love space.”

Leonard grunts but can’t bring himself to be mad; he walked right into that one.

Jim beams, teeth sparkling in the half light, “But not as much as I love you,”

Jim leans over to plant a tender kiss on the tip of Leonard’s nose, feeling immeasurably satisfied as he watches the pink tinge blossom into a rosy blush.

Leonard reaches up and gently cuffs the back of Jim’s head with his free hand, “I love you too, you jackass,”

Jim’s face crinkles up in one of his genuine smiles, the kind that makes Leonard’s stomach flutter, as he settles down on the faded blanket and rests his head on Leonard’s chest. Leonard brings his hand up to card absentmindedly through Jim’s soft hair as the pair of them enjoy the rest of the sunset.

Dusk could easily become Leonard’s favourite time of day too.


End file.
